


Craving

by The Raven (theravenyesthatone)



Series: Want [2]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:53:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25710037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theravenyesthatone/pseuds/The%20Raven
Summary: Just a taste, just one.
Relationships: Sofia Curtis/Sara Sidle
Series: Want [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864612
Kudos: 1





	Craving

**DISCLAIMER:** They are not mine, I'm just rubbing them together to see what happens. The story however, is mine.  
 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** This is the second is a non-sequential and unrelated series. Meaning the set does not actually go together; rather, it is a collection of potential moments described that are related only because they have a similar plot and inspiration. Wow, is that confusing or what? I think even I lost track. Oh and this is **_definitely_** Cheyne's fault. How you ask? Heh, well: Cheyne is a naughty fanfiction author, that's how. Then again, aren't all fanfiction authors at least just a little bit naughty? Anyway, enjoy.  
  


**Craving**

  
**By The Raven**

Sofia Curtis was not amused, not only was Sara Sidle, her colleague and assigned partner, late, but she was _very_ late and no one had any idea where the brunette woman was and to add insult to injury, Sara was not answering her pages or her cell phone.

Ignoring the part of her mind that was actually a little concerned, as it was actually very out of character for Sara to be this unavailable, Sofia stormed through the lab areas, looking for the other woman, intent on finding her.

Sofia was an excellent investigator, she had deduced that the brunette CSI was still somewhere on the premises, as her vehicle was in the parking lot and her locker contained not only her jacket, but also her wallet.

Fuelled by that knowledge, Sofia paused to consider her options. There were only a few places in the lab and office areas that afforded an out of the way place where someone could hide, or find a moment to catch some rest.

They were good places to start her search and with a determined sigh, she sought the first out.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Sofia found Sara, sound asleep, tucked into a cot inside one of the equipment storage areas. A cot that was used quite often, usually by people who had worked doubles and absolutely needed some rest, but could not go home or would not make it home.

Carefully closing the door, Sofia contemplated her sleeping colleague and tried to remember if the other woman had been working a lot of overtime. Unable to remember, Sofia quietly approached the bed, her previous anger forgotten as she looked down at Sara's peacefully sleeping form.

A haphazard pile of clothing was testament to the fact that Sara was probably down for the count, and for some reason, Sofia could not bring herself to mind.

Sara Sidle was a beautiful woman, Sofia had noticed this the first time they had met, in fact Sofia was infatuated with her colleague on a level that she had yet to acknowledge to herself.

But in repose, the brunette was breathtaking, yet, innocent somehow.

Feeling a burn in her hands as her brain fought her body, as she fought the urge to adjust the covers over the softly breathing woman, as she resisted the temptation to touch, Sofia felt her mind slowly start to become blank as all her thoughts were scattered like spooked cats in the face of her rising libido.

_Snap out of it!_

Sofia scolded her mind angrily, clenching and unclenching her hands as she felt blood rise to her face and even more blood rush south as her imagination continued to feed her images of Sara, sans covers.

As if prompted by her thoughts, Sara moved in her sleep, exposing a long expanse of leg and moaning slightly, before appearing to settle back into her slumber.

Feeling her throat constrict at the sight, Sofia continued her internal fight, trying valiantly to step away from the bed, to leave the room, to run away, to do anything except stand 2 feet away, staring at Sara's leg and at the shadows that begun where the leg ended.

Thankfully, Sara was wearing underwear, or Sofia's head would have probably exploded by now.

After a few long moments passed, Sofia became aware of a change in the cadence of Sara's breathing; the brunette was awake and the knowledge sent a fresh wave of heat surging through Sofia's body.

Feeling a little weak at the knees, Sofia watched, entranced as Sara moved again, kicking off most of the blanket covering her legs and then stretch, the act reminding Sofia of a cat waking up.

Feline, sultry, sensuous. Yes, that described Sara quite well at the moment, and still, Sofia found herself unable to pull away, as if she had been nailed to the floor.

Sure that she had lost her mind, Sofia felt her breath hitch as the brunette shifted again, this time her actions seeming to make room on the bed.

"Sit down, Sofia." The sleep roughened voice caressed Sofia's nerves and with a slight start, she complied.

Though she was entirely unsure of why she did or if her actions were very smart at all. Already she had been tempted to the very edge of her tolerances and she was certain, that even a little more provocation would cause her to lose control.

Tearing her gaze away from the exposed expanse of Sara's legs, Sofia tried to turn her gaze inward, wanting to discern or somehow understand why she was reacting this way to this situation, it just made no sense.

_Or did it?_

The thought caused Sofia to glance back at Sara, her brows knitting in concentration when she saw that the woman had moved again. The brunette was still on her front, though it was not quite clear to Sofia that she was awake and alert and was merely being quiet for the time being.

_Or was she?_

The position that Sara had shifted to, screamed at Sofia to reach out and give into her craving to touch the smooth expanse of leg, Sofia was certain that the message was there. However, she was uncertain of how well she was interpreting it, unsure of herself.

Sofia laid her hand on the bed, feeling her fingers ache at the thought of touching the smooth leg just inches away from her fingertips, feeling the burn inside of herself, the burn that was fuelled by the desire to know what Sara's skin tasted like, smelled like.

As Sofia sat, feeling impotent with inaction and insecurity, her ears picked up on something else, something so subtle that if she had not paused to reflect upon her own uncertainties, she would probably have missed it.

Sara was breathing heavily, almost panting, and what had been merely subtle shifting, had suddenly turned into _very_ restless shifting.

_Could it be?_

Snapping her eyes back to Sara's body, Sofia focused her considerable observational abilities on the woman beside her. Taking in the position, the flush of Sara's skin, the light sheen of perspiration on her exposed skin, the restless shifting and the way the other woman was breathing, all at once.

A split second later, Sofia moved her hand and before she could change her mind, rested it on Sara's leg, just below the back of her knee.

There was no mistaking Sara's response, the hiss-cum-moan that erupted from the brunette's chest broke through the last of Sofia's hesitation, instantly galvanising her into action.

Kicking off her shoes, she climbed fully onto the bed, simultaneously pushing aside the blanket covering Sara's body and dispensing with the bikini cut panties that the other woman was wearing.

The restless movement, had become a writhing and without pause, Sofia slid her hand up Sara's leg, as she lowered her hungry lips to finally taste the brunette's skin.

And then, just as her fingers reached the hot heat that she found between Sara's legs, Sofia's mouth finally touched the skin that had haunted her dreams, dreams that she could only barely remember when she awakened and unconsciously longed for when she fell asleep.

The reality of the situation threatened to overwhelm her, as Sara's body surged beneath hers, as strong, thickly lubricated walls closed on her fingers, as a wailing sob emerged from the undulating woman.

It was too much, yet not enough, in fact Sofia was pretty sure that it would never be enough.

Seconds passed as her mouth feasted on Sara's skin, committing its taste and texture to memory, as she breathed in the scent.

So enraptured was Sofia in her ministrations that Sara's orgasm caught her by surprise, as did the half scream that erupted from the other woman's throat.

Sofia's own body clenched and ached in sympathy as she was overwhelmed by the passion that Sara was displaying.

Then there was silence as they caught their breath, while Sofia gently extracted her glistening fingers from Sara's depths, entranced by the visual nature of the thick moisture that coated them.

Slowly, Sara turned over and Sofia felt the intensity of her gaze like a physical caress, compelling her to look over at the other woman's face, into eyes made black by desire.

"What took you so long?" Sara asked, her voice thick with promises of anything, everything, all things.

Sofia felt her stomach plunge at the look the brunette was giving her and without a word, removed her shirt and squirmed out of her pants, before crawling up Sara's body, her movements spurned on by the other woman's hands and after a few more moments, they were face to face, finally.

After a beat, Sofia moved to kiss Sara, only to be met half-way and as she felt her blood ignite and then explode in her veins, she realised that she would not be satisfied with just one taste of Sara.

Even a thousand tastes would be too few.

**The End** ****


End file.
